Uzumaki Curse
by 9foxgrl
Summary: The reason behind the destruction of Kurôzu-cho...was of an ancient curse...Beware the Spiral...


**Uzumaki Curse**

9foxgrl

(NarutoXUzumaki crossover)

**Long, long ago, before ****Kurôzu-cho was built, there existed a village called Konohagakure; also known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Konoha stood as one of the Five Great Shinobi Nations because of its strength. Proven through countless wars and battles; the Will of Fire remained illuminated in the hearts of many. But this isn't the story of how it was great….**

**No…**

**This is the story of how it fell.**

Gaara was racing through the forests of Fire Country with a small battalion from Suna following close. Not far behind them were teams from Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri lead by the Kages themselves.

Why were these teams heading to Konoha you ask?

Two days ago Gaara received an emergency summon from the Daimyo of the Fire Country. An immensely powerful storm had hit Konoha not long after the Fourth Shinobi War had ended, and no one was able to get in contact with the Hokage or any of the villagers.

Fearing for his friend Naruto, Gaara asked for volunteers to go with him to Konoha as part of a Relief Mission. Many of those who had battled alongside the Kazekage against Madara and Obito immediately jumped on board. Even a few new genin recruits signed on.

Apparently word of the mouth spread; reaching the other nations as they departed Wind Country's borders. The others were eager to help.

There were nearing the walls of Konoha when Gaara heard it.

"_Turn back…"_

"_Turn back…"_

"_Lest you be cursed….by the Spiral…"_

Gaara stopped and looked around in confusion.

"Kazekage-sama, is something wrong?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Killer Bee, the host of Hachibi also stopped suddenly.

"_Stay back..."_

"Bee-sama?"

"Yo, who is there? Who is the one speaking of fear?"

Suddenly one of the Suna genin who had gone to the nearby stream to get some water screamed and ran back to the group, grabbing Temari and crying with fear.

Then all looked in the direction she had come from in time to see a large snail whose main body was in the shape of a human and wearing what was left of a Konoha Chunin uniform.

"What the Hell is that?" Mei scream as the snail man continued to crawl towards the group. To their horror its transformation completed before their eyes.

Several believed it to be a Genjutsu and tried to disperse it, but to no avail. Finally some torched it with a Raiton Jutsu. They grimaced at the smell. Like rotting flesh and burnt meat.

"Chiro, calm down and tell me what happened!" Temari ordered.

Chiro hiccupped. "I went to the spring to get some water…and I saw all the water was swirling around-"

"Whirlpools?"

Chiro nodded. "Lots of them…then I saw…the bodies tangled in a big tree….when I tried to get closer…that snail man…came out of the bushes and came after me."

One of the Kumo shinobi looked confused. "How could a snail –"

"IT STILL HAD ARMS AND LEGS!" she screamed. "BUT IT ALSO HAD THE LARGE SHELL ON IT'S BACK!"

"Chiro!" Gaara snapped to get her attention. "Where was this tree?"

The group followed the terrified Genin to the stream and gasped in shock. There was a large tree that was clearly not natural. It grew upwards into a spiral, even its branches were twisted into the hypnotic rings that the shinobi had to blink several times to get rid of their dizziness. And in the middle…were the corpses of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga.

From the kunai that the wood grown around and the roots soaked in dried blood it look like they had died fighting.

"Oh Kami, what happened here?"

"TSUCHIKAGE-SAMA!"

An Iwa scout team ran towards them, all of their eyes wide with fear.

"What's wrong?"

"K-Konoha…its-"

"It's what?"

"You need to see this for yourselves! IT'S BEEN DESTROYED!"

"WHAT?"

The shinobi all ran to a cliff which was once the Hokage Monument and looked down in horror.

The entire village was destroyed. There were several craters shaped like spirals in the surrounding forests. All but a select few buildings farthest from the epicenter were in ruin. The bodies of the dead were all contorted into creating a bloody spiral in the crater that had been created by Pein during his assault on the village.

"What the happened?"

"We were fools…" a weak voice rasped.

They looked and saw Sakura Haruno…or what was left of her…wearing a tattered cloak. Several painful looking sores poked out of her body like twisted thorns.

"The Council…thought Naruto was too strong to control anymore…they tried to seal away his chakra and imprison him…then tried to force Hinata to marry…SssAsuke…Treated him…like he never left" Sakura groaned as her sores grew larger before their eyes and began to entrap her in the bedrock. "Hinata…saved him again…they tried to run…and…elope…and then…one of them… killed them…and broke the seal…Kyuubi…got free…he…only let…a few escape…the rest…We were cursed…We…should…have let…Them…go…"

Sakura shuddered a few times before falling over dead. Her sores now were large thick vines creating spiral shaped cracks in the rock.

The shinobi gasped as the shadow of Kurama; Kyuubi no Yoko over casted the village.

"_**HEAR ME MORTALS! I CURSE THIS LAND! FOR YOUR HATRED AND BLOOD LUST HAS CONDEMNED YOU! THIS LAND SHALL FOREVER BE CURSED BY THE SPIRAL! A CURSE THAT SHALL HAUNT YOUR DECENDENTS AND ALL THOSE WHO TRESPASS! AS A REMINDER OF THE PAIN YOU CAUSED! ANY WHO BUILD ON THIS TAINTED LAND SHALL SUFFER THIS CURSE!"**_

The Shinobi left the ruined village, many without their stomach contents, and informed the Damiyo of the Kyuubi's warning. Gaara, Killer Bee, and a few brave souls later returned to collect Naruto and Hinata's bodies from the twisted tree so that they could have a proper funeral pyre in hopes that their souls could find peace. Their ashes were place in a tomb in Suna.

A month later Kiri sent word that a group of Konoha refugee had made their new home in Waves. Among them were Iruka, Anko and the Konohamaru Corps who gave up the shinobi life for a civilian one…unable to even hold a kunai for without remembering their former home.

For years after the ruins of Konoha were avoided like the plague. Anyone who got too close was subjected to the curse and few survived to repent. Those who did became solitary monks or committed themselves to asylums where they rotted their life away.

The Uzumakis and the spiral became synonymous with one of the deadliest clans in all of history. Not only for their revered skills, but for the curse that Kyuubi had placed on the home that wronged the clan that revered his power.

As the age of shinobi ended, the curse was only known through folk tales and select families who refused to forget. Clans such as the Uminos, and the Sarutobi, never forgot the curse. To the present time its story was passed down to each generation through paintings and literature.

Time passed and some who were full hardy enough, built over the ruins. These towns would only survive a few years before a similar disaster struck, leaving only a spiral shaped ruin in its place.

Kyuubi was never seen in the Elemental Nations again…but if you were ask around many Kurôzu-cho historians have records of a mysterious red haired man was seen near the land where the town was being built, looking at them with disgust. The first settlers to come to the town was unnerved by voices whispering in the forests but like the others they drown them out and ignored the advice of the clans from a neighboring island not to set foot on that land.

If only they had heeded their advice.

**The End**


End file.
